Misinterpreted  Kindness
by chibi-excel
Summary: Týr is good friends with Sadiq, who runs a host club. One day while waiting for Sadiq at his work Týr meets one of his workers and soon becomes fascinated with him, unaware that his kindness is fake. It's Li Xiao's job after all. HongIce TurkGreek DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter One: How to get a new customer**_

* * *

><p>The day is cold and brisk, as any other November day in northern America. Týr was always unsure of why his family decided to send him and his brother to this country, their schooling was nothing special and as for culture, theirs pales in comparison to anything in Europe. Not to say it's a horrible country, he just prefers his. It's not a crime to be home sick occasionally after all. Being away from family, friends, everything he grew up with was difficult. All just because some feud between his parents, it was truly the most idiotic thing his parents ever mutually agreed to. Perhaps using that logic it was a good thing they never agreed on things.<p>

In America, or maybe just the small town he lives in, it is almost impossible to meet people. Children have formed 'clicks' by his age and he doesn't really fit into any. Well, that's a lie, he hasn't exactly tried. Tore managed to get friends so it really shouldn't be too difficult in theory, Týr just doesn't want to put forth the effort. The only person who he does try with is the last person his family would have expected, or wanted, him to befriend. A twenty-nine year old man who runs a host club.

Yes, host clubs are a Japanese thing, no his friend is not Japanese, he is Turkish. However, his friend is also close friends with a Japanese man named Kiku who told him the idea nine years ago and Sadiq jumped at it. So far it has been a good investment, they get a lot of business and a lot of willing workers. Not to mention it is all legal and sex does NOT happen. On the clock.

Sadiq is interesting and intelligent, which keeps Týr's attention and has since they first moved in next to him. He is truly the only person who Týr feels comfortable with outside his family, which is why he is the only person Týr will do anything with on the weekends like tonight. A new movie is coming out that they both want to see and Sadiq offered to take him, so of course Týr agreed. It feels nice, having someone he can be close to with no worries of family expectations or attraction. No offense to Sadiq, he just wasn't into old men.

Rounding a corner, Týr arrives at Sadiq's place of business. Being only fifteen he cannot enter, so instead he has the joy of waiting in the cold for his friend to come out. Preparing himself for a long wait, Týr pulls his coat tighter to him and buries his hands into his over-sized sleeves. He leans against the wall of the club, no longer fazed by the fact he must wait in an alley for Sadiq to come out.

"It's pretty cold, you sure you want to wait out there?" A voice calls from the door near him, making Týr look up from the ground to see a handsome brunette man, probably Asian from his looks, staring at him dully.

"Sadiq should be out soon, I'm fine." Týr answers and the man raises a brow amused.

"Sadiq spends time with elementary kids? Or are you his son?" He teases and Týr goes to say something before he speaks up again. "Whatever your connection, he is currently busy. One of our lovely clients is having a manic moment and destroying the second floor. So I advise you either come in with me or find somewhere else to wait."

Týr looks at him skeptically for a moment but sighs and heads inside anyways, it's way too cold for him to be outside and his cell phone is currently dead. "I'm only fifteen you know." He mumbles and the man shrugs.

"I was figuring thirteen, so I guess it's a little less illegal now. Come to my room." He says, leading Týr down a hall lit only with candles and a few Victorian lamps before stopping at a red door with a large golden dragon image on it.

"…Was it your goal to be obvious…?" Týr asks and the man opens the door.

"Sadiq has a girl who designs, none of us have anything to do with it." He answers, leading Týr into an almost painfully stereotypical Asian scene. On the left wall is a painting of a cherry blossom tree with its leaves fluttering throughout the wall's space, on the right wall was a scene from inside a Chinese palace, and finally on the back wall is the scene of an admittedly beautiful Chinese garden with a stream running underneath a beautiful bridge.

"So…they get a choice of scenery…how nice…" Týr mumbles before walking over to a small love seat discarded in the corner, since the main seating was apparently the cushions around a small Chinese table.

"It's not all bad…" The man says, sitting down next to Týr and placing his arm on the back of the couch. "Most women find it quite relaxing…and most men don't even pay attention to it since I'm right here."

Týr shifts uncomfortably and moves closer to the arm of the couch to distance himself from the strange man. "…Right…makes sense…so…um…what's your name?"

"Li Xiao, but that information usually costs extra." Li Xiao teases and Týr begins to panic, wondering if he's expecting payment. "Hmm…I guess for you I will give it out in exchange for your name."

"…Týr…"

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you." Li Xiao says, getting up and grabbing the teapot off the small table. "Thirsty? It would be horrible of me to not take care of someone as cute as yourself."

Týr blushes some and looks away. "No, it's alright. I'm not thirsty."

"Whatever you say." Li Xiao sets down the pot and looks Týr over, the boy is cute, but so are a lot of his customers, that doesn't mean he'd let them in from the cold. Honestly, the only reason he brought Týr in was because he knew who he was and that he would earn gratitude points from Sadiq, meaning he could get time off. Possibly even next week for that new game coming out. Then of course there is the actual monetary payment. He's definitely not babysitting for free, Sadiq will pay him. Once Týr is far away of course so he doesn't know. It's the perfect plan.

"…Um…so how old are you?" Týr asks awkwardly and Li Xiao smirks, the boy's reactions are admittedly far cuter than his normal customers. So shy and awkward, Li Xiao must admit he is enjoying it. A little.

"Trying to know more about me? How thoughtful." Li Xiao says, leaning towards Týr, making the boy blush.

"I-I'm just trying to make conversation. I don't particularly care." Týr says, looking at Li Xiao. "Technically though, conversation should be your job."

"You're right. I apologize." Li Xiao replies, pulling him closer so that Týr is resting against his side. "So…you're still in high school, right?"

"I-I'm fifteen…of course I am…" Týr mumbles, squirming awkwardly.

"Do you enjoy it?" Li Xiao asks and Týr rolls his eyes.

"It's fine." He says, a bit disappointed in the stereotypical questioning. Is this what girls actually want?

"You must be popular…being so cute." Li Xiao says, stroking Týr's hair. He knows the boy isn't popular, two minutes with the boy tells you he is too socially awkward, but flattering lies are what get Li Xiao a paycheck so they come naturally.

"I'm not popular and I'm not cute." Týr mumbles, shrinking away from the touch.

"Not big on physical contact, hm?" Li Xiao asks, remembering that Sadiq had actually complained about that once. He couldn't even get the boy to sit close to him and yet Li Xiao got this Týr kid to let him stroke his hair and hold him to his side. It's not a contest, but if it was, Li Xiao is winning by a landslide. "I will stop if you want."

Ignoring the intense gaze, and question, from Li Xiao, Týr stares at the walls. "S-so…are you supposed to represent all of Asia or a specific country? Because there are quite a few conflicting things…you have a scene from the Forbidden Palace in China, Sakura blossoms which are a staple of Japan, and then a Chinese garden. Or perhaps are the Sakura blossoms in every room of an Asian worker here since they are so aesthetically pleasing?" Týr asks, now rambling from nervousness.

"How knowledgeable of you. A fan of Asia?" Li Xiao asks, enjoying the panicked look on Týr's face. Not to mention the fact Týr obviously doesn't want him to move. He is definitely going to rub that in Sadiq's face. It's still not a competition.

"Kind of. I guess. I'm a fan of castles, and as for the garden and Sakura blossoms, a guy I know named Berwald is really into gardening." Týr answers and Li Xiao looks at him a little surprised.

"You know Berwald?"

"Yes…YOU know Berwald?"

Li Xiao smirks a little. "Berwald is a worker here. He's quite popular actually."

Týr looks at him in shock. "You lie."

"I would never lie to you." Li Xiao says sweetly, making Týr blush.

"Wh-? Tha-! Wh-when is Sadiq going to be finished?" Týr asks nervously and Li Xiao sighs.

"Knowing the girl he is trying to calm down…he might not be done tonight at all. If he isn't by ten, when my shift is over, I'll bring you home." Li Xiao answers dully, wondering if he can time it right so they run into Berwald on the way out and he can just go home.

"How nice of you…" Týr says in awe and Li Xiao looks at him surprised. Does this kid really not get what he's doing? Can someone really be that naïve about a host club?

Li Xiao smirks to himself, deciding that if Týr really is going to be fun. "Of course, I would do anything for you." He says and notices the look on Týr's face, one he has become familiar with in the past two years, one that ensures this is not Týr's last visit to him.

* * *

><p>AN:What! Another new one when I still haven't finished the other? Yes. Why? Because I've got NOTHING for my other stories right now...lD You get a cookie if you can guess who the girl freaking out is. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter Two: A loyal customer**_

* * *

><p>Týr stayed with Li Xiao all night until his shift was over, as the man had predicted. It was interesting, and Li Xiao was very kind, smart, and admittedly handsome. Then again, he's pretty sure that Sadiq wouldn't choose a man who is mean, or dumb, and definitely not ugly for his host club. Li Xiao went out of his way to help him. Something Týr is not used to in the least.<p>

He was even gonna bring Týr home, but they ran into Berwald on their way out and he quickly offered to take Týr himself. Li Xiao even looked a bit disappointed. Or maybe that was Týr's imagination. Needless to say, he can't get the guy out of his head. All night and so far today he has been thinking of him, coming up with things to say and do next time he saw him. If he ever saw him again, since he's too young to really go to the Host Club. Not to mention, Tore would definitely NEVER let him go if he knew.

"Berwald told me you were with one of the hosts last night." Tore says, coming up to his dazed brother in the living room and immediately pulling him out of his thoughts.

"O-oh right. Yeah, Sadiq was busy with some client throwing a fit. A guy let me wait in his room since it's cold out." Týr answers, making sure not to look at his brother. He's not lying, but Tore's intense gaze during questions always makes him uneasy.

"Why did he do that? Didn't he have customers?" Tore asks and Týr shrugs.

"I guess not. I didn't pay him if that is what you are getting at." Týr mumbles, now feeling guilty. He hadn't thought of that. Li Xiao lost out on work last night because of him. Perhaps he should go there today and pay him for last night? But that technically wasn't a 'session' or whatever they would call it, so maybe he should go there as a client tonight to make up for it. No, wait, his age gets in the way of that.

"How old is he?" Tore calls, bringing Týr out of his thoughts again.

"Um…I don't know…" Týr mumbles and Tore looks at him with that scary intensity he gets.

"You never asked?"

"Well…I did…but…he didn't say."

"So he ignored your question?" Tore asks annoyed and Týr shakes his head.

"No, no that wasn't it. The subject just got changed." Týr says and Tore walks closer to Týr.

"So he distracted you from the question. Do you know anything about him?" His brother asks and Týr frowns.

"…Not really….no. But it is not as though we are friends or something, he was just letting me stay in from the cold." Týr mumbles, not really wanting to believe that it's true. He really liked Li Xiao after all, and the man was very nice to him. It couldn't have all just been kindness, right?

"Whatever you say." Tore says, leaving the room and leaving Týr to his thoughts.

"That's right." Týr mumbles, quickly going back to his thoughts. Maybe he can get Sadiq to let him visit Li Xiao just once. To make up for wasting his time last night. Sadiq is his friend, and loves money, so he should say yes. Right? Definitely.

* * *

><p>Sadiq looks at Li Xiao angrily. "WHAT were you doing? Týr is fifteen! You should have sent him home when you saw him! Or sent him to Berwald when you found out they knew each other!" He yells at the stoic Li Xiao. The idea of anyone taking advantage of his little Týr is far too much. Týr is like a little brother to him, a gullible and naïve brother whereas Li Xiao is a monster. He has no illusions on what Li Xiao is, tactful and manipulative. Those two getting anywhere near one another can never be good.<p>

"Calm down, it isn't like I did anything. I was merely being nice and keeping him in from the cold." Li Xiao says calmly, enjoying Sadiq's reaction. The old man was fun to tease, like Týr was. "But it did take me away from my work. A whole night without pay. I expect compensation."

"I'm not paying you for taking advantage of a kid!" Sadiq yells, his anger increasing at Li Xiao's calmness.

"I didn't take advantage of him. You know me, I don't like intimate activities. The only reason I took this job was because of the easy money. I simply sat there and talked to him for a while." Li Xiao says, looking over at Sadiq. "You know…I could easily make him a regular. All you have to do is let him in to see me." He knows Sadiq's priority of business is above all other priorities of his, so he will give in. They have very few regulars after all.

"He's a child; he will get your kindness confused for love. You know that, you're even counting on it. I care about Týr, I won't let you play with him for money."

"The amount of clients is lessening every day. The girl who always comes to visit Ivan is scaring them off. You need the money, the security. If you don't agree to it, I will just have to go to your boss about it." Li Xiao says, watching as Sadiq deflates a little.

"Why do you want Týr so badly? Choose someone else." Sadiq mutters and Li Xiao smirks.

"Týr has his uses. Not to mention he is the customer closest to my age. I'm sick and tired of the constant parade of people over thirty. Someone so young is fun."

"…I guess I have to allow it, if you would go to my boss…but only if Týr wants to! If he asks I will say yes, but if he doesn't, don't you DARE go out of your way to see him when he visits." Sadiq orders before going to leave.

"I won't need to go out of my way." Li Xiao says, a satisfied smirk on his face. Týr is now his.

* * *

><p>Týr heads out to see Sadiq at his work, rehearsing how to word his request without making Sadiq get suspicious. He wants to see Li Xiao, but he can't let Sadiq know that, because that would end in an immediate no. "Sadiq, I want…no, no, Sadiq, last night there was…no…ugh! Why can't it be as simple as saying 'Sadiq, let me be Li Xiao's customer!'?"<p>

"Damnit! Already?" Sadiq groans from the doorway of his building. "Ugh, get in here." He orders, grabbing Týr and bringing him inside. "Are you sure you want to be his customer?"

Týr looks at him, still surprised he heard him. "…I...wanted to make it up to him…since he wasn't paid last night…"

Sadiq's eyes light up. "So just once? Great! How long?"

"Let's see…I got here around five last night and left at ten…so…"

"YOU WILL NOT STAY FOR FIVE HOURS!" Sadiq yells and Týr looks at him confused.

"I did yesterday…"

"Not to be with Li Xiao! No!"

"How about one hour for five days?" Li Xiao asks, coming up from behind Sadiq. His eyes immediately fall on Týr, who blushes a little. "Would you mind seeing me for five days, Týr?"

"N-not…really…" Týr mumbles, unaware of the horrified look on Sadiq's face as he watches the two.

"Only one hour! Remember that!" Sadiq orders as Li Xiao takes Týr's hand and leads him to his room.

"You know…Sadiq's 'host club' is much different from the Japanese ones…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"Have you been researching host clubs, Týr?" He asks, watching as the boy blushes even more.

"I-I research things I don't understand…and I really don't understand why people would come to such a place." Týr says and Li Xiao smirks.

"You're here."

"O-only to make up for last night…" He mumbles and Li Xiao frowns.

"So you aren't going to see me after these five days?" Li Xiao asks, feigning sadness and reveling in the look Týr gives him. This boy is so much fun.

"I-I don't…I mean…what does it matter…?" Týr asks quietly as he sits down on the couch again, soon followed by Li Xiao.

"Why wouldn't it matter? I like spending time with you." He answers, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders and pulling him close again. Týr is actually the only person he does that with. Not because Týr is special, but because he is the only person who sits on the couch rather than across from him at the small table.

"W-well then…why can't we…meet out of this place when I've paid everything off?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smiles in a way that radiates kindness, making Týr blush even more. Someone like Li Xiao probably doesn't smile much; does that mean he might be special? Would it be horrible to want that?

"I work here when you have free time." Li Xiao answers and watches Týr frown. "Feel free to come here whenever you like, though. That would make me very happy Týr." He whispers into Týr's ear, making him smile for a moment, when he thinks Li Xiao isn't looking. It's almost beautiful, he thinks, to be able to control someone's emotions so easily, and this is only after a day. After a whole week together, he will have Týr bending over backwards to make him happy. He looks forward to that day.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, ok, I will get to the ones that are finishing now...lD Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter Three: A Snag in the Plan**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads to the host club again, it has now been a month since he started going there to see Li Xiao, and he has no plans of stopping. Being with Li Xiao makes him relax, even if he has to pay to do so. Of course that fact kind of bothers him, but he likes that he can help Li Xiao. Friends should help each other after all, and they were obviously friends, right?<p>

Once inside Týr goes the usual route to Li Xiao's room and sees him waiting there with a cup of hot chocolate just poured in wait for the teen. Týr blushes a little at the act, it always embarrasses him when Li Xiao does something for him. He's not quite sure why, but the thought of Li Xiao going out of his way to do something for Týr makes him way too happy.

"Hello Týr." Li Xiao says, staring at the boy as he comes to sit next to him. "How was your day?" He asks and Týr perks up a little. Today was actually a great day for Týr; he found someone else who he can get along with. Someone else to be his friend. Now Li Xiao might think he's less of a loser.

"I spent time with a new friend of mine." Týr says and Li Xiao stares at him blankly. "Her name is Lilly." He adds, unaware of the annoyance Li Xiao is now feeling. "We met the other day and now we're always talking at school, it's nice."

Li Xiao stares at him. "Am I not enough for you?" He asks and Týr looks at him shocked.

"I didn't say you weren't…" Týr answers, looking down. "But I have to pay to spend time with you…"

Li Xiao leans in closer. "Don't you think it's money well spent?" He asks, watching Týr's reaction. Never did Li Xiao expect the socially awkward boy to make a friend, let alone a girl of all things. He can't let that happen, can't let the boy be distracted and leave

"Why does it matter if I have a friend?" Týr asks confused.

Without skipping a beat Li Xiao tilts his chin up. "I don't want your attention on someone else." He answers and Týr blushes.

"I see. Well, I need friends I can see easily without going broke…I want to be with you more…but…" Týr falls silent, opting to drink rather than finish his sentence and look like an idiot. He does want to be with Li Xiao more, but he can't afford it. Not to mention he feels downright pathetic about the fact he has to pay Li Xiao to be around him in the first place, but it makes sense that he has to; Li Xiao is very busy and always working.

"Hm, so you need back up people." Li Xiao says, annoyance now evident in his voice.

"She isn't a backup person. I like Lilly." Týr says and Li Xiao stands up.

"Mm, that's good. I have a meeting with Sadiq soon so you should go home, I'll pay for today." Li Xiao says and heads out of the room, leaving a very confused Týr. He walks down the hall and into Sadiq's office, slamming the door closed.

"Hm? Problem?" Sadiq asks lazily, amused at the fact Li Xiao can be so upset after being with Týr.

"Why would you let him make a friend at school? I'm going to lose business." Li Xiao says annoyed and Sadiq raises a brow.

"Hm? He's my responsibility? Silly me thought it fell to his big brother to take care of him." Sadiq says and Li Xiao simply glares.

"If I lose business, you'll be finding me a replacement."

"I don't think anyone could replace Týr for you. In fact, I think you're more jealous than worried about money. He's a teenager, he has needs you aren't legally allowed to satisfy."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "If I want him I will take him. Rules or not. I don't want to take him, though. I simply want the cash." He says before leaving the room.

"So even Li Xiao can be in denial. Interesting." Sadiq mumbles to himself as Li Xiao reaches his room and sees Týr still sitting there.

"I thought I said to go home." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him frowning.

"I was finishing my drink before leaving…that wasn't a very long meeting." Týr says before standing up. "But I'll go if that's what you want." He mumbles, heading out of the room.

"Wait." Li Xiao calls, grabbing Týr's wrist. "It took less time than I thought, so stay with me." He says, gently leading him back to the couch.

Týr blushes and nods, sitting down. "I-I'm sorry I offended you…"

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "Hm?"

"Li Xiao…um…I can't come tomorrow." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao stares.

"Why not?"

"I'm spending time with Lilly…"

Li Xiao stares at him blankly. "Well fine, have fun tomorrow…but until then…let's have fun here." He mumbles, bringing a hand to Týr's thigh.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Týr asks, staring down at Li Xiao's hand in shock as it moves further up.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Li Xiao whispers into his ear before kissing his neck.

"I-! I don't…think…you're allowed to do that…" Týr mumbles, shifting awkwardly.

"I can do whatever makes you happy…does this make you happy?" Li Xiao asks, gently biting Týr's shoulder and making the boy shiver.

"M-more like…confused…" Týr says, now leaning into the touch.

"Would you rather do something like this with Lilly?" Li Xiao asks, bringing his free hand out to stroke Týr's hair.

"I...I don't want to do these things with Lilly…" Týr mumbles, tensing up when he feels Li Xiao's hands on his crotch. "A-ah! No wait! I-I have to go!" He squeaks, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Hah! Nice going, Li Xiao." Sadiq teases, entering the room shortly after Týr leaves. "Even if that's what he wants, you can't just jump into that with him. You've spent enough time with him by now; you should know he is uncomfortable with that stuff."

"He lets me touch him all the time." Li Xiao points out and Sadiq sighs.

"My god you're as clueless as he is…you suck at seducing."

"I wasn't trying to seduce him. Merely make him feel like I would do anything he wants so he would stay and I wouldn't lose a customer. I don't give a shit about sleeping with the kid." Li Xiao says, looking at Sadiq. "He's money, that's all."

"Mmhmm, and I'm sure the fact your 'money' said he wasn't coming tomorrow because he was hanging out with a girl has nothing to do with you suddenly feeling him up." Sadiq teases and Li Xiao looks at him confused.

"It had everything to do with that. I just told you it did. I'm not losing business because some awkward little boy decided to flirt with an awkward little girl." Li Xiao says bitterly and Sadiq laughs.

"Jealousy looks strange on you, Li Xiao."

"I'm not jealous."

Sadiq raises a brow. "Oh no? So then if I were to…maybe…tell you Týr's plans for tomorrow with Lilly…you would have no interest in them?"

"Not at all."

"Alright then, I won't tell you."

Li Xiao looks away. "He's probably going to the library or something…"

Sadiq smirks. "Not quite…it's actually a very romantic plan he's come up with."

"Really? He can be romantic? I would like to hear how Týr could ever pull that off." Li Xiao says and Sadiq shrugs.

"It's simple, the winter festival. They are going around two so he will probably get them dinner as well. Ah, I remember my first date at a festival, we kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel. Our first kiss, so romantic." Sadiq says dreamily and Li Xiao looks at him in disgust.

"Keep your stupid stories about you and Heracles to yourself."

"Just giving you tips."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "I don't need tips, he'll come back the day after tomorrow anyways."

"You hope." Sadiq teases before heading out of the room.

Li Xiao watches him leave the room and begins to wonder if he should take tomorrow off. It's confusing, how much he wants Týr to be all his. Granted, it's only as a customer, but he still wants ownership of the awkward boy. He doesn't get why he wants it so bad; Týr is nothing really impressive. The boy can't make eye contact, barely smiles in anyway, flinches when you first touch him, and can't take a compliment. He's cute, sure, but does that go very far on its own? Not in Li Xiao's opinion.

Although, Li Xiao must admit it's nice to have attention from Týr. Also, when he does smile, it's probably the most beautiful thing in the world. Listening to him talk is nice, too. His voice isn't very manly, and it isn't effeminate either. It might be classified as perfect. To some. Not to Li Xiao though. Not at all. Money doesn't have a voice or face, just a purpose. Li Xiao needs that money Týr will be bringing in, and nothing will stop him from getting it.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize if this one fails, my thoughts are so scattered lately DX I've been, like, super busy. (Lol, references) I swear I'll catch up on all my stuff now!...Probably!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own hetalia.**

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter Four: A Day Off**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads out and meets Lilly at the amusement park. It feels weird to him, not seeing Li Xiao for an entire day, but it's for the best. He needs to spend time with people and not have it cost him hundreds of dollars a week. Speaking of which, he's going to need a job if he wants to continue going there. He can't keep using family funds to see Li Xiao. If he should continue seeing Li Xiao at all.<p>

"Hello, Týr." Lilly calls and Týr leaves his thoughts, looking over at her.

"Hello. Which ride do you want to go on first?" Týr asks and Lilly looks around.

"Hmm…what about the horse rides?" Lilly asks and Týr twitches a little. Those are for children, he's not a kid. He agrees anyways and waits on the sidelines for Lilly when she goes into the gates and to the ponies. She's small, so she fits perfectly even on those horses geared for children.

"Hey! It's you!" A small voice calls behind Týr. Looking back he sees Berwald and a small red haired boy with a scar over his nose.

"Ah, hello Berwald, hello Johan." Týr mumbles and Johan huffs.

"You're not who I was looking for." Johan mumbles and Týr rolls his eyes.

"How sad for you."

"It is! Right dad?" Johan asks Berwald, who simply nods.

"Mm."

"Johan!" Another child's voice calls and both Týr and Johan look over. Running over is a small blonde haired child with long braids flying behind them. Johan's eyes light up a little, but he keeps a scowl on his face. Týr, however, is blatantly staring in confusion at the child; unsure if it is a boy or girl.

"Hey Alexis…" Johan grumbles and Týr groans. That didn't help.  
>"Hey Johan, how are you?" Alexis asks and Johan shrugs.<p>

"I'm stuck talking to my neighbor." Johan grumbles again and Alexis looks at him excited.

"That's beautiful! Friendship with a neighbor is art!" Alexis exclaims and Johan rolls his eyes.

"God you're stupid." He groans and Alexis pouts.

"Am not!"

As the two children begin to bicker, Týr looks to Berwald. "Who is that Alexis kid?"

"Alexis is his friend." Berwald says and looks at Týr's confusion. "Alexis is a boy."

"Really?" Týr asks shocked and Berwald nods.

"Yes, he's been friends with Johan since they were babies." Berwald says and Týr looks at him confused.

"So…they met at the orphanage?" He asks and Berwald nods.

"Mm, they were raised together until I took Johan and Roderich and Vash took Alexis. Luckily we knew each other anyways." Berwald says and Týr nods.

"Yeah, it is." The two fall into a comfortable silence, watching as the two little boys head to the horses. Týr leans against the fence and watches in a daze as Berwald takes a bunch of pictures. He's having fun, of course, but he can't stop thinking of Li Xiao. As he plays out scenarios of what it could be like to spend the day here with Li Xiao, something starts running up and down his sleeve. Looking to the side Berwald, who is now taking pictures of him, isn't on he sees a horse licking his coat sleeve. "...What the…?"

"Cute." Berwald says, taking more pictures of the boy and horse.

Týr sighs, petting the horse with his other hand until it bites his coat. "Wha-? I-it's trying to eat me…" He mumbles and Berwald shakes his head.

"It's trying to eat your coat, there's a difference…" Berwald says, watching as another horse comes over and starts licking his other arm. "…You might want to move."

Before Týr can move away, a hand slides around his waist and pulls him back. "You're popular with everything, aren't you Týr?" A familiar voice whispers in his ear. "I have more competition than I thought."

Týr blushes and tenses up at the contact as Berwald glares at the man. "L-Li Xiao, what are you doing here?"

"Li Xiao, stop hitting on a child." Berwald says and Li Xiao looks at Berwald.

"Týr isn't a child, you shouldn't look down on him." Li Xiao says, surprising Týr.

"Don't spout off cheesy lines from movies to excuse yourself." Berwald sighs and Týr deflates a little.

"Nonetheless, since I'm here I'm going to be taking Týr."

"Why are you here anyways?" Týr asks and Li Xiao looks down at him.

"I have today off, so I decided to come with my cousin and her friends since she wouldn't leave me alone." Li Xiao answers and Týr frowns.

"Well…I would like to hang out with you…but I came with Lilly, I can't just ditch her."

"So I have to kidnap you? Alright." Li Xiao says, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders and looking to Lilly as she comes over to the area on a horse. "I'm taking him."

"Are you Li Xiao?" Lilly asks and Li Xiao nods. "Ah, well have fun then." She says, smiling at the boys.

"…I wonder if dad will do anything to stop this…" Johan mumbles as Alexis stares at the two excited.

"Why would he? Kidnapping is an art! A beautiful art!" Alexis exclaims and Johan looks at him in disbelief.

"You…you're weird…" He says and Alexis smiles at him.

"Weirdness is an art as well."

After saying their goodbyes, Li Xiao drags Týr off. "This isn't going to cost me…right?" Týr asks and Li Xiao stops, looking over to him.

"I'm hurt you think I only spend time with you for money."

"W-well…I mean…I...I'm sorry…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"Good." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him curiously.

"Um…so…what do you want to do..?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Go on a couple of rides and leave." He says, looking at Týr. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Týr blushes and stares at him surprised. "L-like a da-? Er…um…yeah. Two friends having dinner together is always fun."

Li Xiao looks at him and smirks. "No."

"…No…?"

"It's not two friends having dinner together."

Týr stares at him confused. "What is it then?"

"We haven't ever been friends." Li Xiao says, as if ignoring his question.

"Wh…what are we then…?" Týr asks, feeling his heart sink.

"We are two people going on a date." He says and Týr glares.

"Do you ever give REAL answers to questions?"

"Hm…who knows?" Li Xiao mumbles and Týr sighs.

"So then what do you want to ride?"

"We're going on the scrambler, bumper cars, and the Ferris wheel. Then we are leaving."

Týr smiles a little. "Cool."

"Cool indeed, let's go." Li Xiao says, dragging Týr to the first ride on the list. It doesn't go smoothly, for Týr at least. It went perfectly for Li Xiao with Týr flying all over the place he had the perfect excuse to wrap and arm around his shoulders and hold him. All is going well in his quest to make the boy fall for him and go broke trying to see him. Once he gets what he needs the money for, though, he will make Týr fall out of love. It shouldn't be hard, teens are easily manipulated.

When the ride is over Li Xiao helps Týr out and leads him to the bumper cars, making sure they share one. He would definitely lose points with Týr if he constantly crashed into him. They quickly get in and situated, Li Xiao driving of course, and soon it starts. Li Xiao drives in a precise manner that enables him to hit every other car at least three times. As he does this, he looks at Týr from the corner of his eye and sees the look of admiration in the teen's face. After all, who doesn't like hitting others every now and then? ...In bumper cars of course.

Soon all the cars try to avoid them, to no avail, and by the time the ride comes to an end all of the other cars are as widely spaced out from one another as possible and trying their best to avoid Li Xiao.

"No fun." Li Xiao pouts and Týr looks at him blankly.

"I'm sure they are thinking the same thing." Týr says and Li Xiao looks over at him.

"Ah, right…I didn't want you to see the bad side of me yet…" He mumbles. "I guess I lost my shot."

Týr blushes a little and looks away. "I-I didn't say that…being competitive isn't the worst thing in the world…"

Li Xiao smirks. "I see." He says before taking Týr's hand and dragging him off to the Ferris wheel. Once inside Týr sits on the opposite seat from Li Xiao before they start moving. He can't have that, though. What fun is it to be so far away from each other? He came all the way here to be with Týr, so he's going to be. Getting up, he goes to the other side and sits next to Týr, wrapping an arm around his shoulders again. "Don't want to sit next to me?"

Týr blushes and Li Xiao notices the boy's fingers digging into his legs in fear. "I-it's tipsy…I didn't want all the weight to be on one side…" He mumbles and Li Xiao smirks. The kid really can be too cute. It's unfair.

"It isn't going to tip." Li Xiao says. "Can you feel it tipping yet?" He asks and Týr shakes his head no. "Then you are fine. If it does start to tip, I will move."

Týr looks at him and smiles shyly. "Thank you, Li Xiao."

"Yeah…" Li Xiao says, feeling his own cheeks rise in temperature slightly. Only slightly. When they get to the top Li Xiao contemplates kissing Týr, it would definitely make the boy even more compliant, but he doesn't. Kissing would cause too strong of a bond between them, which would make getting the boy to hate him later on more difficult. Instead, at the top, he looks down at Týr with a small smile which is quickly returned.

At this rate, he will get the money in no time.

* * *

><p>AN: Lilly sure was fine with being ditched...(She's secretly the biggest HongIce shipper XD) Johan is Ladonia and Alexis is Kugelmugel. This...is the first story I'm putting up of the new year...lD How...sad...Also, horses WILL EAT YOUR COAT! Don't just assume they like you because they are licking it! ;A; I went to a stable this week and AALLLLL the horses tried to eat my coat...on that note of random crap that doesn't matter...lD HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also, yes, Sweden is a single dad. No Finland in this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter Five: Fading Judgement**_

* * *

><p>Li Xiao debates the perfect place to bring Týr that will be both romantic, but not overly so, and decides on a small restaurant down town. It's nice without being 'fancy' and therefore too romantic. Walking ahead of Týr, he leads him to the place and inside. It's emptier than he expected, which he's not sure is good or bad. They are lead, against his wishes, to the empty area of the restaurant and sat in a round booth where they sit next to one another. He made the wrong choice apparently.<p>

Týr looks over at Li Xiao nervously, this restaurant is far more romantic than he had expected, and judging from the look on Li Xiao's face, he's thinking the same. It's not that Týr wanted anything romantic exactly, even somewhere as simple as McDonalds would have been romantic to him. Of course Li Xiao probably didn't want romantic period. Hosts do entertain customers outside of work after all.

"Welcome!" A happy looking brunette says, smiling at them brightly. "My name is Antonio and I will be your waiter this evening! Would you like anything to drink while you chose your food?" He asks sweetly as he hands menus to them and Týr finds himself smiling a little at him.

"Yes, coke please." Týr says and Antonio nods, looking at him.

"Of course!" He then looks to Li Xiao, his smile faltering for a moment before returning by force. "And you sir?"

"Amyot NV champagne." Li Xiao answers and Antonio nods, looking back to Týr.

"I will return with your drinks shortly!" Antonio says before heading off.

"…He sure seems to like you." Li Xiao mumbles and Týr looks at him confused.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure he was looking to me instead because of that scary expression on your face." Týr says and Li Xiao realizes he's been glaring. Quick to regain his composure, Li Xiao's normal blank expression returns. "…Why were you glaring anyways? If you dislike this place that much we can go somewhere else…" Týr mumbles awkwardly and Li Xiao looks over to him, placing a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something unpleasant." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him annoyed.

"Damnit, I'm not at the club right now. You're not my 'host for the evening'. You are a normal guy, as am I, if you don't want to be here then go. I will still keep coming to you…" Týr mumbles, annoyed with himself for voicing what he has feared all day.

Li Xiao looks at him a little surprised for a moment before sighing. "I see…so that's what you think this all is…" He mumbles and stares at the table. "Týr…I wouldn't waste my time with just anyone. A customer or not, I just wanted to spend time with you." Making sure to sound earnest, Li Xiao looks back over at Týr with a serious expression. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no…" Týr mumbles, looking away and blushing.

Li Xiao smirks. "It's been a month; you would think you could look me in the eye, Týr." He teases and Týr glares at him.

"Only a month isn't good enough to get me to look you in the eyes…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"Ohh? So are you saying we will be spending more time together? Because I would love to have a conversation where I got to see your eyes the entire time." Li Xiao says and Týr sinks into the seat awkwardly.

"S-stop saying those weird things…"

"But I mean those 'weird things'." Li Xiao points out before moving closer to Týr. "Is that so wrong?"

"N-no…I just…"

"Here's your drinks~!" Antonio says happily, placing the glasses in front of them. "Have you decided on what you want to eat?" He asks and they both nod, giving him their orders before he quickly leaves again.

"…You're glaring again…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao's eyes widen a little, surprised with himself. Why does the waiter anger him so much? He's not doing anything that isn't expected of a waiter. "Is it our waiter? He's so nice though…" Týr says and it clicks for Li Xiao. It's Týr's fondness of the waiter. He knows Týr is too far gone in his infatuation with Li Xiao, but he is still weary. It would piss him off to no end if some waiter got in the way of his plan.

"You keep staring at him." He says calmly and Týr looks at him surprised.

"I...um…it's not like that." Týr mumbles, blushing. "L-Li Xiao…um…can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Li Xiao says as he takes a drink of his wine, eyes fixed on Týr.

"…Why are you a host?"

"Easy money. All you have to do is talk to people and you get a large amount of money…I need a large amount of money." He mumbles and Týr looks at him confused.

"Any particular reason?" Týr asks and Li Xiao nods.

"Of course, but I'd rather not say it." He says before smirking at the pout now on Týr's face. "I will if you can keep eye contact for the rest of the night." Li Xiao teases and Týr looks at him determinedly.

"You're on."

"Ohh? Interesting." They continue talking, now about random things, and Týr keeps his word. His face is bright red from the constant eye contact, but he makes sure to maintain it even when the waiter brings their food. Once they finish eating Li Xiao orders dessert for them both, despite Týr's protests. He's got to give it to Týr, he never expected the boy to actually do it and he can see how uncomfortable Týr is with it. While he wasn't planning on saying anything in the beginning, he feels sort of guilted into it now. Besides, what is the worse that could come from Týr knowing a little about him? It will make him feel closer and come visit more, maybe even stay longer to help him out.

"S-so…um…" Týr mumbles, looking up at him. "Y-you must really like champagne…you've had four glasses…n-not that it matters…since we are walking…but…"

Li Xiao smirks. "I'm not drunk, if that is what you are worried about." He says and wraps his arms around Týr's shoulders. While he knows he isn't drunk, he has to admit he's a bit affected by it, but he's got it under control. He's always got it under control. "So, would you like to know my secret?"

Týr smiles a little. "Y-yes!"

"Heh, alright…I suppose." Li Xiao says, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him to keep quiet. It won't hurt anything. It will be nice to get out as well. "I am trying to get enough money to go back to Hong Kong." He watches the fear come to Týr's eyes.

"Y…you're leaving…?" Týr asks weakly and Li Xiao nods. "Why…come to America in the first place then?"

Li Xiao shrugs. "I didn't want to. My father brought me here when he moved. Now that I'm on my own though, I want out." He says, unaware of the dejected look on Týr's face. "There's nothing here for me to stay for, after all."

"…Yeah…I suppose not…" Týr mumbles, his eyes going down to his lap. "I...hope you succeed…I understand what it's like to be forced to live here thanks to your parents…so I hope you don't have to go through that much longer."

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "Do you now? You never said so before."

"It's not like it matters." Týr says dejectedly.

"I would like to know more, because it matters to me." Li Xiao says and Týr tenses up, shrinking away from him.

"No it doesn't…don't humor me…" Týr mumbles sadly and Li Xiao looks at him confused for a moment before realizing something.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Týr…that's not what I meant. I..." Li Xiao pauses, trying to come up with an excuse that will make Týr happy. "I...just want to visit it."

Týr looks at him sadly. "Really?"

"Really. I promise, Týr." Li Xiao says and Týr nods, staring down at the table again.

"Well…I still wish you luck…it would be nice to return to Iceland…" He mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him in mock curiosity.

"Don't your parents live there?" Li Xiao asks and Týr nods. "So why can't you return for a visit?"

"They don't…they're not…getting along…they hate each other to the point of…" Týr stops and sighs. "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is they fight constantly and because of this they don't want us around in such a hostile environment."

"Hm…makes sense." Li Xiao says before reaching out and petting Týr's hair. "I'm glad they decided to send you here." He stares intently as Týr blushes, making the thought Li Xiao has been trying to push down rears its ugly head. Týr is too cute. Not only is he cute, but the cutest things he does are for Li Xiao, they are his and his alone. Whether it makes him greedy or not, Li Xiao secretly loves that. It's not just because of the fact he has control over him either, it's because he has a part of Týr no one else does.

He has wondered why such an idea crosses his mind, but he's always quick to scrap the thought and move on to thoughts that will achieve his goal. Tonight however, whether it's because of the alcohol or the fact he's spending time with Týr outside of work, it won't go away. Circling through his mind are thoughts of how cute the boy is, how strangely nice it is to have someone who loves him so earnestly, and how wonderful it would probably be to return those feelings. He's known he had Týr for a while now, but tonight he actually wants him. Tonight he needs him.

He must get away before he does something stupid.

"I'll bring you home now."

* * *

><p>AN: I looked up wine and found that champagne and was like 'I'll use this' because I have no idea about wine or alcohol period...so...shhh. Just go with it. XD The next chapter is probably going to be up later tonight lD I AM ON A ROLL! ...I just hope it's good...lD *goes back to working*


	6. Chapter 6

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

_**Chapter Six: When all sense is gone**_

* * *

><p>After they finish eating, Li Xiao brings Týr home and to his doorstep, knowing he needs to hurry and leave. "T-tonight was fun…" Týr mumbles awkwardly and Li Xiao nods.<p>

"Mm." The two of them look at one another for a moment, Týr growing uncomfortable and nervous, before Li Xiao goes against his earlier decision. He walks up closer to Týr on the boy's steps; the only thoughts swirling in his mind being how cute Týr looks right now as he stares at the ground like always, he leans down and lightly presses his lips to the boy's. It should only be a moment, in fact Li Xiao was going to pull away, but then Týr's eyes close and he kisses back and somehow it being consensual takes all bets off the table. Li Xiao's hands come up and cup Týr's face, bringing it closer.

When Týr brings his hands up to shyly hold onto the front of Li Xiao's shirt, the older man pulls away a little. "Is anyone home?" He asks, staring at Týr with an intense look that makes the boy's mind go fuzzy.

"N-no…brother is at his boyfriend's for the night…" Týr answers and Li Xiao immediately moves a hand from his face to reach behind the boy and opens his front door. Using his body to move Týr, he leads them both in, not wanting to break contact with the boy in anyway. This goes against all of his meticulously thought out plans, but right now he doesn't care. He's spent what feels like ages with Týr, flirting and touching and watching the cute reactions he receives, all he wants now is more.

Once he closes the door with his foot, Li Xiao quickly pulls Týr into another kiss and they both fumble over what to do and how to move with someone so close. After a few stumbles and too-hard of bites to one another's bottom lips, they finally make it to Týr's room where Li Xiao pulls away from the kiss to take it all in. There are two large bookshelves, both full of historical books on Europe and Asia. The books are all old and have been repeatedly read, especially the one on Hong Kong, making Li Xiao smirk. "Cute room."

"I-it's not cute…" Týr mumbles, looking at him annoyed for a moment before he gets pushed down onto the bed. Once he gets over the initial shock, and tosses a stuffed puffin off his bed, he climbs fully into it. "It's a boy's room, nothing is cute about boys."

"Everything is cute about you." Li Xiao says as he climbs on top of Týr, straddling his hips. He leans down, kissing him again as his hands begin to roam his body. His lips soon leave Týr's, now traveling down his neck, licking and sucking experimentally.

Týr moans and arches up towards him, his fingers pressing into the mattress at the strange new feelings. "L-Li Xiao…what are you-?" He's quickly silenced by two fingers on his lips and Li Xiao looking down at him.

"Don't question it, just go with it." Li Xiao says, truly meaning these words he would find foolish any other time. He wants to touch him, taste him, own him. All things that if he took a moment to think, he would realize are detrimental to his purpose. He isn't thinking though, simply feeling, an act he will undoubtedly be disgusted by later. Right now, however, is a different case.

Egged on by the delicious sounds Týr is making, Li Xiao slides the boy's shirt off and continues with his kissing; making his way down Týr's neck to his chest, licking the apparently sensitive nubs there to elicit more fun noises. Once Týr's moans grow quieter he decides to move on to a new spot, kissing and licking down his stomach, quickly making Týr's moans increase in volume again. "You really are cute." Li Xiao says, looking up at the boy from the hem of his pants.

"Sh-shut up…I am not." Týr mumbles, blushing as Li Xiao begins to unbutton his pants.

"Yes you are. Your looks are cute…" Li Xiao says, sliding Týr's pants down a little. "Your attitude is cute…" He adds, sliding them down more. "Your fascination with me and Asians in general is cute…" The pants are removed completely and his hands fall on Týr's boxers. "Then there is your voice…I could listen to you talk for hours the way you stutter and pause and awkwardly stumble over your words with me…" Looking up to get a sign of encouragement and receiving a small nod from Týr, Li Xiao slides his boxers off. "You taste delicious, too."

"Th-there is no such thing as tasting delicious! Unless you're a cannibal." He whines and Li Xiao smirks.

"There is when you are included. You taste amazing." Li Xiao teases, making Týr glare. "It's true…" He says, moving up against Týr. "It's so good…" He brings his lips to Týr's ear and whispers. "I want more." Before Týr can react, Li Xiao is kissing him again with as much passion as he can muster. Which to his own surprise turns out to be quite a lot.

Once he has left the boy's lips swollen he moves back down between his legs. With one more look at the flustered teen, he brings his tongue out and licks the length teasingly a few times just wanting to enjoy the boy's taste. Týr's cries go louder, his body tensing beneath Li Xiao, who now wraps his lips around the tip.

"Li Xiao!" He moans, feeling an intense heat pool in his stomach. The feeling is strange, yet more than welcome. Li Xiao continues to alternate between sucking and licking, making him writhe more. "A-aahh!" Feeling his climax coming, Týr reaches a hand down and buries it in Li Xiao's soft hair, moaning loudly. "Li Xiao! Stop! I'm gonna…!"

Li Xiao pauses, taking a moment to look up at the now panting and writhing boy before going back and taking Týr's length into his mouth again. Not having to wait long, Li Xiao keeps a hold of Týr's hips as the boy comes. After letting the boy ride it out, he pulls away and licks his lips. "You're delicious Týr." He teases, watching the blush increase to dangerous levels on Týr's face. Of course it isn't true, no one's semen is delicious, but Li Xiao has to concede it isn't horrible either. Perhaps for special occasions like birthdays and-no wait, he won't be with Týr that long. This is a one-time thing.

Týr looks up at him shyly, trying to fight the burning feeling in his cheeks. "I-I will do it for you, too…" He mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"Will you now? Then come here." Li Xiao orders as he slides off his pants and boxers, and Týr crawls closer to him before being pulled into Li Xiao's lap. "We can take our time with me." He says, pulling Týr closer and into a kiss. Týr closes his eyes and sinks into Li Xiao's arms, wrapping his own around the man's neck as he parts his lips and initiates a deeper kiss. Li Xiao stares at him surprised for a second before returning it and bringing a hand to Týr's hair, enjoying the softness as Týr begins to grind against him.

It's definitely more than Li Xiao expected, having Týr be so forward, but it's only serving to make him lose himself even further. He brings his free hand up to Týr's back, his hands sliding under the boy's shirt and firmly pulling him closer as they continue to move against one another. It feels incredible, making a strange heat rise in Li Xiao that he enjoys and fears.

As they continue to move against each other, their unclothed erections rubbing together and driving them both wild, Týr allows noises to escape his lips. He doesn't like making the strange noises, but it's better than him saying the words he desperately wants to. Saying I love you will be useless, he knows that. Li Xiao doesn't love him, it's merely lust, but Týr will take what he can at this point. He is sure it will be a one night thing, but at least he gets one night.

Knowing these things he closes his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the gentle yet firm touches from Li Xiao that are burning his skin and driving him crazy. He feels Li Xiao's arms suddenly wrap around his waist tighter as the man buck his hips up towards him faster bringing them both to their release.

They lie there in silence, neither moving to get away from the other in anyway. Li Xiao knows he should. He knows he should be getting up and dressed and heading out. But he can't. Every fiber of his being is screaming at him to get up, but his body won't move. Sadly he knows why. While his brain is trying to be smart about everything, it is no longer in charge. Something far more dangerous is in control, making him take comfort in it all; the warmth of their bodies pressed together, the scent of Týr's hair that his face is buried in, and the feel of those slender fingers balled up in his open shirt. It's all comforting, yet dangerous, because despite his hatred of these feelings he can't ignore that quiet voice in the back of his head. The voice saying he enjoys it.

* * *

><p>AN: Why is it that when you have an idea and are AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER AND ANYTHING YOU CAN WRITE ON it sounds awesome? Then when you get somewhere you can write it comes out shitty! Ugh...pisses me off...ANYWAYS...here you go. lD I wonder how the morning after will go XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**Misinterpreted Kindness**

**Chapter Seven: Breaking Point  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>After that highly confusing night, Týr and Li Xiao both decided to pretend it never happened. For a few months after they went back to their normal routine; Týr went to his workplace every day, they talked about casual things, and occasionally Týr would ask how Li Xiao was doing on getting the money he needs. By April, however, that suddenly changes. One night when Týr comes to the host club a bit early he goes to Li Xiao's room and sees a woman. A woman on the couch with him, close, Li Xiao's fingers playing with her hair as she talks.

Týr finally loses it, the reality of this arrangement crashing down on him. He's been used. Willingly and naively used. Sure Li Xiao and he did things one night, but that was nothing to Li Xiao but fulfilling a baser human need. Now he knows though, and rather than making a big fuss over it like some child he quickly, and very quietly, heads back to the exit. He comes to a stop however, when he hears Li Xiao laughing. Laughing. Turning on his heel he heads back to the room that the woman is now leaving and goes inside, slamming the door shut.

"Ah, you're early today." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him angrily. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"I'm done with this." Týr says firmly and Li Xiao looks at him surprised.

"You are…?"

"I'm done being an idiot. It was stupid to think you cared about me more than other customers…stupid to actually hope you were jealous of Lilly…but I guess that's just part of me being a teenager. Anyways, I'm done. I'm not coming back and I don't ever want to see you again."

Li Xiao frowns and stands up, walking toward Týr. "Why the sudden change of heart? Týr, you're…"

"I don't want to hear any more lines from you! Y-you sitting with that girl, looking at her like you do me…it all looked so natural…you do it so much you can look as though you are in love with anyone…" Týr mumbles, backing away. "What we did a few months ago was nothing to you…I mean, I kept telling myself that of course…but in the back of my mind I always hoped it might have…" He reaches the door and looks up at Li Xiao. "I'm sorry I've bothered you for so long. Your close to getting your money now, so you don't need me around anyways…besides, I really can't afford to come here all the time anyways…it was all so stupid." He says bitterly before swinging the door open and heading out.

Li Xiao stands there for a minute in complete shock. He tries to tell himself this is what he ultimately wanted, that Týr is right and he is very close to his goal so he doesn't need him. Two more customers and he can go. It will be easy. However, even with the facts in his head, he can't stop the sinking feeling in his chest at the thought of hurting and even losing Týr. If it was on his terms would it have been better? Probably not.

Having such an innocent and doting boy around, who thought he could do no wrong, was nice. That night a few months ago meant something to him, he knows. He didn't want to forget that night in all honesty, but he forced himself to because he didn't want to recognize what it was. What it still is. Li Xiao is in love with Týr.

Sighing to himself he turns away from the door and stares at the room. "You have perfect timing on finding things out…idiot…" He mumbles to himself before quickly grabbing up his coat and deciding to call it an early night.

The next few days Týr doesn't come. Sadiq won't tell Li Xiao anything either, although he knows Sadiq has been told. He decides to ignore it; to ignore the pain that wells up in his chest every few minutes, to ignore the desperate feeling of needing to see Týr, to ignore all of it. This is what he deserves for using some kid's feelings. Karma always gets to people, just like Sadiq said.

Instead he decides to focus on work. Only a few more customers and he will have the money to leave and forget everything about here. He can be back to where he's truly at home. That is what matters, not some little boy he might have feelings for. Feelings can be ignored and pushed down anyways, and in a few years he won't even remember. Hopefully Týr can forget as well.

Týr has been sitting in his room for the past few days. Of course he goes to school, but he doesn't talk. Not even to Lilly. Tore is worried about him and Mathias keeps trying to cheer him up, but it doesn't work. It won't work. A teenage boy who has gotten his heart broken is hard to console for a while. He's never wanted to be that guy, the one who sulks and angsts like the clichés, but he can't help it. The one time he fell for someone it had to be a heartless host.

A heartless host who will run away to Hong Kong soon. He will never see him again. Ever. Sadiq told him it will be ok. It will fade in time. However, that 'in time' isn't coming soon enough. He wants to see Li Xiao again, to tell him off some more, but he has no illusions that as soon as he sees him he will cave in and beg him to stay. As much as he hates Li Xiao, it only breeds from his heartbreak from loving the man so much.

A few days later, as Li Xiao had predicted, he's made enough to get out of America and back to Hong Kong, with quite a bit left over. Enough to buy a house and get a real start, just like he needs. Once he gets the paycheck he decides he will tell Sadiq he's giving him his two week notice. When he goes into his office, however, he hears Sadiq speaking in a soft tone. A brotherly tone he reserves for one person. Feeling his heart being to race, Li Xiao slams the door open and sees Sadiq on the phone.

"I'll have to talk to you later Týr…" Sadiq says, his eyes locked on Li Xiao as he hangs up. "So, you have your check, I'm assuming this is going to be your two week notice?" He asks and Li Xiao stares at the phone.

"How is he doing…?"

"He's still sad. Horribly so. Anyone who is heartbroken is." Sadiq answers, eyeing Li Xiao expectantly. "And you?"

"…I'm just here to put in my two week notice. Not to vent my feelings." Li Xiao says and Sadiq nods.

"Of course."

"On second thought…there's something else I want from you."

Sadiq looks at him curiously. "What makes you think I will agree?"

Li Xiao smirks. "Makes sense. However, this will be an offer you won't want to refuse. I promise."

Sadiq looks at him surprised for a second before smirking. "Ohhh? Do tell, Li Xiao."

After getting off the phone with Sadiq, Týr goes back to reading. Tore and Mathias have left for the night and so he decided to lose himself in a book. It works quite well because an hour after he starts reading it, when the door flies open, he hasn't even realized how long it has been. However, having his door fly open in the middle of the night creeps him out some and so he reaches under the couch to grab the large flashlight they have underneath before going out to see what is happening.

He gets to the door and sees no one, shutting it and looking around before heading back to the living room. On his way back, however, a hand touches his shoulder from behind, making him turn and smack the flashlight onto the person's head. Immediately after doing so he sees Li Xiao looking down at him annoyed, rubbing his head.

"Is this how you welcome people?" Li Xiao asks and Týr glares at him.

"It's how I welcome unwanted guests. Like you."

"Ow, I guess I deserve that."

Týr looks away. "You definitely do. What are you doing here?"

Li Xiao sighs and takes off his shoes before walking to the living room, making Týr follow him. "I came to tell you a few things." He says, grabbing Týr's hand and pulling him down to sit next to him on the couch.

"Wh-what makes you think I'm going to care?" Týr stutters out and Li Xiao looks at him seriously.

"Because I know you will. Don't be stupid." Li Xiao says and leans back against the couch. "First of all…I'm not moving to Hong Kong."

"Don't care."

"Secondly I've got a new job in the host club where I manage finances rather than work with customers."

"Still don't care." Týr says stubbornly and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"God you're such a kid sometimes…" He groans before turning Týr's head to look at him. "Lastly, and you better care about this, I'm taking you to Hong Kong for a week."

Týr twitches a little. "So you're going to kidnap me and bring me to another country? Oh yes, that will go over well."

"I'd prefer if I didn't have to kidnap you to do this, but if need be yes." Li Xiao says and Týr looks away annoyed.

"Wh-why would you bring me anyways? I'm not giving you any more money!"

"I don't want you to. I want to do something with the money from you that you will enjoy as well. If you would rather go to Iceland we can do that. Or anywhere, it doesn't matter. It's up to you."

Týr stares at him confused. "Why…would I go with you anywhere? I don't want to be some charity case because you suddenly gained a conscience and want to make up for hurting me."

Li Xiao twitches a little and cups his face, bringing Týr closer. "Would you take the hint? I'm trying to show that I love you as well, Týr."

Týr blushes. "Wh-what? Why didn't you just say so?"

Li Xiao's cheeks heat up a little as well and he looks away. "Because believe it or not, it isn't easy for everyone to say something like that."

"So…you're staying in America for me…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao nods. "And you're getting a different job…for me…?" Li Xiao nods again. "And you want to take me on a vacation to some other country as an apology for being such an ass…?"

"Yes, yes, so will you forgive me or not?" Li Xiao asks and Týr smiles a little.

"I suppose I could. But you know…I can't leave the country without my brother's permission, which he won't give to some stranger."

"I'll have to meet your brother then." Li Xiao says and Týr's smile turns a little nervous as he thinks about all the things that could go wrong with that.

"Alright…just…don't tell him how we met."

"Ok."

"Or your age." Týr adds and Li Xiao shrugs.

"If that's what you want."

"Or the fact you plan on taking me out of the country for a whole week."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll just tell him what's important." He says, looking over to Týr and taking his hand. "That I'm in love with his brother."  
>Týr blushes and laughs nervously. "Knowing Tore…I'd advise against that as well…" He says, closing his hand around Li Xiao's before the man leans down and kisses him.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh...this covers everything I wanted to cover...yet I hate it. DX I know this is a very sudden ending...but I don't like the story anymore and decided this was better than discontinuing it. Also, this story was actually supposed to be short...so...yep. It's over now. I am ssoooo sorry this ending is just...I don't know. It seemed SO MUCH better in my head...Dl Anyways, thank you for reading this story, and I am sorry for the abrupt ending.**  
><strong>


End file.
